


Bring Me Comfort

by juliaxkate



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cheating, F/M, FBI, George Huang - Freeform, Inspired by Law & Order: SVU, Mild Spoilers, Season 9, Serial Killer, The Job, affair, hard cases, kathy stabler - Freeform, signature, stabler kids - Freeform, the woodsman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliaxkate/pseuds/juliaxkate
Summary: Olivia is shaken up after witnessing FBI Special Agent Lauren Cooper take her own life after letting the final victim of The Woodsman suffer. She can't seem to keep her feet on the ground and, when her phone rings and she sees who is calling, she knows this will be a time where she needs her partner. Or, at least, that's what they tell themselves. Bensler. Probably a one shot.





	1. The Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> Bensler - probably a one shot. This is actually my very first fic ever. As in my very first attempt at writing fanfiction. It is probably very messy. This topic has probably also been covered before, but I have wanted to write one for a long time. I hope there's at least one person who appreciates it. Reviews/kudos would be nice so I can gain some direction. Be gentle. :) Thank you everyone.

She had experienced trauma before. She had been in altercations with suspects. She had known dirty cops. However, this… this was different. She had spent day in and day out working with Special Agent Lauren Cooper since the FBI had passed the buck to the Special Victims squad. Cooper was passionate, seemingly by the book. That’s why the image of her with her gun to her chin, squeezing the trigger before anyone could even exhale was burned so painfully into her brain. Or that she had allowed the Woodsman’s final victim to perish because her desire to physically eradicate the world of this monster was stronger than her drive to bring him to justice. Olivia Benson couldn’t rationalize this experience. It haunted her. 

She had replayed that moment more times than she could count since it had happened. Everything was still fresh, palpable. All she had to do was close her eyes and… she was there. She could recall every minute detail from that time in Special Agent Cooper’s apartment. The smell in the air burned into her nostrils (before and after she had discharged her firearm and ended her own life). The other woman’s final words (“ _ Those who fight monsters had better make damn sure they don’t become one. _ ”) 

Every aspect was fresh.

Olivia recognized these words from somewhere, though she wasn’t sure where in the moments following the ear shattering crack of the firearm that had seemingly swept the world around her up and spit it back out. Nothing was where it belonged. Nothing was how it should be. And where had she heard those words before. 

She still wasn’t sure.

… 

Olivia was swept out of her reverie by the jittering of her phone on her night stand. She certainly wasn’t asleep. She hadn’t slept well in days. Since… 

“Benson,” she said flatly into her device, wondering who could possibly be calling at this hour. She had taken some time after the incident to try to make things make sense. Captain Cragen had suggested seeing someone about it so that she could wade through the dark experience, citing that she would need to see Huang before she was cleared anyway. She refused. She didn’t need help. 

“Hello? Liv? Are you still there?” It was just then that the voice of her partner registered to her eardrums. He sounded worried.

‘ _ Elliot _ ’ she thought. ‘ _ Respond, Olivia. _ ’ 

“Hi, El.” She tried to play it cool. She tried to sound calm.

She knew he would see through it. He was probably grabbing his keys right now. He was probably preparing to drive all the way to Manhattan from Queens just to check on her. 

“Olivia, I’m coming to check on you.” ‘ _ Called it _ .’

He was worried. Why was he worried? ‘ _ I’m fine. _ ’ she thought. ‘ _ He worries too much. _ ’ 

“Olivia, why aren’t you answering me?” 

“El, I’m fine. You don’t need to check on me. I’m just tired.” She lied, coolly. 

She knew he wouldn’t buy it. After nine years, he knew her better than that.

“Olivia, I’ll be there as soon as I can.” 

She didn’t respond.

… 

She didn’t know how much time had passed. The clock on her phone face read  _ 4:18 _ . She still hadn’t slept. She hadn’t slept much recently. A knock came at the door, she knew it was Elliot. She knew if she didn’t respond, he would use his key. 

She would let him use his key tonight. 

It wasn’t long before her bedroom door creaked and the bed was dipping with the weight of his body beside her. He looked at her for a long moment. It felt like forever to Olivia. 

She took a deep, ground shattering breath and looked up into his face with vulnerable, doe eyes. “Thanks for coming.” she expressed her gratitude meekly, despite telling him not to come at all. She was grateful.

Elliot reached out with his brawny arms, wrapping her figure up. She felt weaker than usual. This wasn’t the Olivia he knew. This wasn’t the woman he had come to respect and fear.

He had suspected, but it was in that moment that he realized it was going to be one of those nights. It was going to be a night where she needed him. He would oblige her.

Throughout the duration of their partnership, sometimes a case would get to one of them. When these cases really got to them, sometimes they would need each other. Sometimes they needed to feel something other than numb. Because numb is what you get after so many cases, so many  _ hard _ cases. Sometimes the only way to neutralize these experiences was by taking it out with each other. They were the only ones who understood first hand. 

At least, this is what they told themselves. That this was just their way of coping with cases. It was how they took care of themselves so they could continue to defend the world from the unsavory things that lurk in every corner of the world. He was married with children at home, but still… they would find themselves in bed together after these sort of cases. At least, that’s usually the only time it would happen. Rarely did they step outside this mold; however, when they did (and they did), they would explain it away as the job beating them down a lot lately. Hard cases? They’re all hard, they would say. 

Just then, he heard a small voice somewhere beneath him. He realized he had just been holding her, stroking her soft skin. He didn’t know how long it had been since he had sat down. He looked down and saw brown eyes peering up at him.

“I need you.”

“I know,” he sighed. He continued stroking her skin with his rough hands. She loved his hands. They were big and strong and always knew exactly where on her body she needed them to be. She thought this couldn’t have been a coincidence. He was meant to use those hands on her. However, she always pushed these thoughts away quickest.


	2. You Always Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is smut in this chapter, so don't read it if that bothers you. Also, I haven't had the opportunity to read/edit this very well, but I'm eager to get it up because I realize I didn't give you much in the first chapter. Please read, review :)

She arched into his touch. She needed it. She needed  _ him _ . “Thank you,” she whistled, her breath leaving her body easily now. His hands were stroking up her back now. On a mission. 

She shuddered and, just like that, she was ready for him. She didn’t know if she could handle foreplay tonight. “I need you, Elliot. I need you to make me forget.” She was embarrassed at how childish she sounded, but that’s what she needed. She needed him to throw her around, to stretch her and to make her shatter around him. She needed to feel something beyond what she was feeling.

“What’s that, baby?” He asked her smugly, slowly dragging her shirt up her torso, exposing the flesh there. He was in awe of her lean body, her perfect breasts that always fit in the palm of his hand, and how her skin would flush from him simply touching her. She was so reactive and he loved that, too. 

She shivered the moment the pet name struck her ears. They weren’t supposed to be this way. They weren’t supposed to have sweet names. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Most importantly, though, it wasn’t supposed to have the impact on her that it did. She felt herself gush upon hearing his husky, masculine voice rasping out “baby.”

“I need you.” She repeated herself for the umpteenth time that evening. He caught her chin in between his thumb and forefinger and gently guided her gaze to meet his eyes. She reluctantly looked on at him. 

“I know, baby. I’m here. You have me.”

“I… don’t have you, though.” Her demeanor changed. She hadn’t meant to say that. He saw it on her face, just how much this was eating her. At least she wasn’t thinking about Special Agent Cooper. 

“You do have me, my love.” 

“I don’t. You don’t belong to me, Elliot. You belong to Kathy, and the kids. You aren’t mine. I know we shouldn’t be doing this, but I… can’t help it. I really need you.” She told him, screwing up her face to signify she was struggling with their current conundrum. 

“Liv, look at me.” He commanded. She glanced in his direction. “Look. At. Me.” He nudged her chin with his fingers, encouraging her to look toward him. Slowly, she turned her gaze in his direction, eyes glistening with tears. ‘ _ Maybe this was a mistake _ .’

“I know what you’re thinking. I’m not going anywhere.” Elliot said, nudging her chin so her brown eyes would meet his blue ones. Suddenly, she didn’t care whether it was wrong or right. She didn’t care. She  _ needed _ him. She lost herself in that moment, immediately reaching for Elliot’s belt buckle. Elliot smirked, recognizing the power just his gaze had over her. “Tell me what you want, Liv.”

She didn’t respond. She was too busy trying to slide his pants and boxers down past his hips. She made it clear what she wanted. Words weren’t necessary. Just then, Elliot placed a hand on her shoulder and began to repeat his earlier command. He was interrupted, however, by her mouth swallowing him whole. He cried out at the unexpected pleasure. 

“Jesus Christ, Liv.” 

There was no response. No words. Just wet sucking coming from his lap. He grabbed a handful of her full hair and pulled back, but she didn’t want to relent. It took a few moments, but he finally found his words. 

“Liv, stop.” She didn’t halt. He pulled harder on her hair, which only spurred her on more. “Baby.” He husked, knowing it was one of her weaknesses. She paused and looked up at him with wide eyes. He took the opportunity to lift her up under her arms and flip her over on the mattress. God, he loved her in this position. There was no time right now to be sensual, so he made quick work of removing her clothing.

Her head had been down, but when it seemed Elliot had given pause, she cautiously looked up. She looked behind her just in time to feel him stretching her, filling her up. It was hard and fast. He looked into her eyes as he slammed into her body.  _ This _ was exactly what she needed, he knew.

He always knew exactly what she needed. Even long before they had “ _ needed _ ” each other following a tough case. Especially before they had needed each other at other times. Even before then, they had been perfectly in sync for a very long time. He could always predict her next move. He could always tap into all of those things she kept inside, meant to be kept to herself. He always knew. 

She cried out. It had hurt her, he knew. But, that is what she wanted. It’s what she needed. “Fucking move, Elliot.” She grunted, reaching back with both hands and spreading herself, submitting to him completely. A small smirk appeared on his face and his eyes darkened and clouded with the need to drive her wild. He reached forward and grabbed a hold of her hair, pulling back and, with that, the barriers came down. 

His hips snapped back and he drove himself into her again, feeling her walls close back up right before he pried them open again. She was already gushing around him, lubricating his path as he set up a punishing pace, yanking her head back and sinking his teeth into all of the spots she had never told him would drive her wild, but he knew they would.

He began to feel her pulsing around him, but he didn’t falter. He removed his hand from her hair and grasped both of her wrists in one of his hands. “Is this what you need, Liv?” He said breathily, trying not to focus on her walls closing in around him and on the fluid he could feel gushing around him. He tried not to focus on that because he was going to make her forget. He was going to give her exactly what she craved. He couldn’t lose himself yet. “Answer me, Liv.” 

“Yes!” She cried out, elongating the middle of the very short word. “Gonna…” she began, but he didn’t slow his pace. Elliot continued to drive into her, despite the half soaked bed sheet beneath them. He pressed down on her hands which he held securely behind her back and she cried out and began convulsing. 

“Are you coming, Liv?” He asked, already knowing she was shattering around him. He wasn’t sure how he was still so in control of himself, but he knew it wasn’t time yet for him to let go. He was okay with that. He loved watching his lover come undone. It was far more aesthetic than sex with his wife ever was (not that he would admit that out loud). He loved Kathy, he loved his family, but Olivia… 

Her muscles were trying desperately to push him out, but he was still there. His movements had been stunted by her muscles gaining an iron grip on his member. In that moment, he had needed to clamp his eyes shut and focus on reciting his ABCs backwards in his mind. He couldn’t let go. Not yet. 

“Elliot…” he heard her voice breaking through his concentration, but he wasn’t ready to see her yet. He couldn’t see her trembling, having freshly come apart. He couldn’t see her like that… not yet. He needed to maintain control. 

“I’m here, baby.” He grunted, not opening his eyes, still focusing on what letter comes after “V” in the backwards alphabet. Hell if he knew. “Gonna make you come again.” He could still feel her thin body trembling and knew she had barely come down from the first orgasm, but he was ready. Snapping his hips forward once more and relishing the high pitched cry and subsequent shudder that followed, he backed all the way out of her. 

He opened his eyes just then and looked at the beautiful picture she was. Neck craned to look at him, face flushed and lips swollen, hands still secured behind her back. His eyes were drawn almost instantly to her folds, swollen and glistening with her orgasm. She had the most beautiful sex he had ever seen. Without a second thought, he leaned forward and buried his face in between her thighs. He was determined.

He sucked an inner fold in between his lips, letting his tongue swirl all around the sensitive skin there. She immediately jumped, trying to flop onto her back, but Elliot still held her hands securely behind her. She let out a half breath, half moan and his erection pulsed painfully. He knew he wouldn’t last long after this. He went to work penetrating her tight, wet entrance with his strong tongue. Her hips were bucking every which way, she was crying out incoherently. This was  _ exactly _ what she needed. 

After several minutes of mouthing the sensitive skin of her folds, occasionally drifting over to the sensitive spots next to her sex, he finally went for her clitoris. After all, he knew exactly what she needed.

And need it, she did. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she tensed up the moment the tip of his tongue touched her sensitive bit. Her hips continued to jerk in small motions as he flickered his tongue over her wet clitoris which was pulsating with her oncoming orgasm. Little did he know how intense this orgasm would be. With his free hand, he breached her wet, fluttering hole with two fingers. He curled his fingers the moment he felt that pillowy spot just beneath the surface of her walls. Elliot was surprised he hadn’t let go already just from this erotic woman who was coming undone under his touch in front of him. 

Each time he craned his fingers, she would cry out. Her cries were crescendoing again and there was a slow, steady trickle dripping onto his face. She was about to peak and he was ready. He continued to peg her special spot with each and every stroke of his fingers and he had resorted to sucking on her lips as her juices trickled steady out around his fingers. 

Suddenly and much to his pleasant surprise, his fingers were momentarily pushed out as she shattered with a gush so powerful. He knew with certainty they would need to change her sheets. In an instant, he pulled up as she was mid-orgasm and pressed himself into her to the hilt. At the same time he pushed into her, he felt himself tighten and he began to spurt deep inside of her. Usually, they didn’t do this. Usually he would pull out. Usually they wouldn’t take risks this way. But tonight… tonight all caution was to the wind.

It felt so good. 

Minutes later, she was still trembling. They had both collapsed in a puddle of their encounter. They were both content. 

“Is that what you needed, Liv?” He was the first to break the comfortable silence.

“It’s exactly what I needed.” She fired back, sounded relaxed and in control. It was a complete contrast to her earlier self. He smiled to himself. He had done that. He had always known just how to help her. 


End file.
